Legend of a Masked Hero
by mosherocks4
Summary: It had been six years since that day in Termina. Six years since the masked boy clad in green had saved their world.


**_It's been quite a while since I last posted anything &amp; even longer since it's been something Legend of Zelda. Extreme case of writers block it seems, but last night I was just so inspired to write &amp; this little idea was bouncing around in my head. Nothing spectacular, just a little history &amp; reliving of my childhood. I hope it's to everyone's liking. I'm pretty pleased with how it turned out! :)_**

* * *

It had been six years since that day in Termina. Six years since the day the moon had threatened to fall from the sky and take out the entire town and surrounding forest, moutain and canyon areas. Six years since the moon had alomst dropped from the starry sky and into the ocean, flooding any remaining land mass that had not been destroyed by the massive rock. Six years since the masked boy clad in green had saved their world.

* * *

"Momma..." A little boy with dark red hair and stunning ruby orbs began. The child, merely four years old, had stopped walking alongside his mother as he called out to her. The childs mother, a woman with red hair of a lighter shade and eyes as blue as the ocean turned to look at her son, confused at his sudden pause in walking.

"Yes sweetheart?" She questioned, kneeling down to reach a similar eye level as the much younger male. Curiotisy swam in the boys' eyes as he fiddled with his shirt sleeves, unsure of how exactly to voice his sudden concern. The boy bit his lip, worry crossing his face quickly but replaced with an embarassed smile.

"I was just wondering...why is today so busy?" He quietly mumbled, avoiding his mothers stare. It seemed silly of him to ask because he knew how much the town needed days like these ,where the streets were packed with people, buying and selling their goods. It helped keep the tiny town a float in the tough times, but curiosity always got the better of him and he couldn't keep his thoughts to himself any longer. It was only on special occasions that Clock Town was ever this packed full of travelers and persons of varying races. What was so special about that day?

The red haired woman took a quick look around her. People from all over the land had come into town. Some were travelers from far off lands, only there because they needed a place to stop before they contiuned on their journeys. Some of the clusters of people belonged to the goron race, tanned creatures resembling large rocks and a handful of small groups of people belonged to the zora race, fish like creatures that were able to live and breathe on land as easily as they do in water. The crowd was sprinkled with persons of the deku race, wooden creatures that usually did not leave their swampy lands, unless for extremly special occasions. And indeed today was one of those very rare occasions. Smiling to herself, the mother turned her attention back to her son.

"Today is a very special day sweetie, that's why there are so many people. They're here to celebrate the legend of this land." The boy tilted his head, staring back at his mother with even more confusion in his brilliant crimson eyes than before.

"I'm a little surprised grandma hasn't told you this story before. Well then I suppose it's time you learn a little history about our town." The woman lead the small boy through the crowd and into the eastern district of their town. The two took a seat near the _'Stock Pot Inn', _the only hotel in the petite town.

"On this day, six years ago, our tiny town was set up with a terrible destiny." The mother began the tale. The small boy watched as his mothers pale features chaged as she recalled the many parts of history, his towns history.

"The moon had been so close. The townspeople, they were in constant arguments with one another on if we should all stay or flee. There were those who had packed up and left without word and others who stayed because they thought it was silly. _'The moon couldn't fall out of the sky!' _But no one was sure, because as the days passed, the moon inched closer and closer..." A sad smile had formed on the lips of the woman, the memory causing her chest to ache.

"The carneval was three days away when he showed up..." The boy tilted his head at his mothers sudden change in mood. Her voice was lighter compared to her previous tone she had used to express the falling of the moon. The sad smile did not fade from her face as she continued on with the story.

"He was just a boy. I remember, the handful townspeople who had stayed behind to continue the preprations for the carneval had all laughed at him when he told them he'd save us all. No one thought this kid would stop the moon. It was inevitable. It was going to fall and that would be that..." The dark haired boy watched as his mothers expression turned into one of nostalgia. Her blue eyes twinkled as she stared off into the crowd, the memory of the past replaying in her mind like a movie flashing across a screen.

"No one knew where he had come from. He just appreaed out of the clock tower, dressed in a tunic of forest green and a hat that matched. A sword and sheild strapped to his back like a true soldier...But he was just a child."

"Three days...That's all we had left. Three days until the carnival, and three days until our demise. During those three days, it felt as though time slowed down, causing the panic and fear to suffocate us. Everyone was scared. Everyone, except this young mysterious boy who kept on claiming he'd be the one to save us."

Tears had begun to gloss the red haired womans eyes. The story was not really sad, perhaps at first, but she lived through it, knew how it ended, but she couldn't help but shed tears when she thought about the young boy, no not boy...Hero. He was a hero to them all. He hadn't come to their town in search of fighting monsters but to find his lost friend, whom he'd had no luck in finding while he was a resident in their small town.

"What happened next momma?" The ruby eyed boy pulled on his mothers sleeve for her to continue the story. She chuckled lightly at the boy, his eyes full of anticipation, wonder and curiosity.

"Well...The boy trudged throgh the poisioned swamps, climbed the frozen moutains, swam through the priate infested waters and faced death itself in the canyons, all to find the giants, gaurdians I suppose they are. He gained each of their trust and once he did that he returned to the town, only a couple hours left until the moon crashed to the ground. He climbed the clock tower and took on the moon with the help of the giants." The red haired boy's eyes shone bright with amazment and adoration of this hero he'd never met and only just now heard of. The boys' mother smiled at her him.

"What next, what next?" The boy jumped from the bench he'd been sitting on, excitment bubbling out of him.

"They won the battle. The moon was defeated and the giants forced it back into the sky. The next day was the carnival. People of the zora and goron tribe and even some of the deku scrubs came into town, much like today and everyone celebrated the return of the moon. The young hero was congratulated and invited by everyone to stay in the town...But he declined. He'd only stumbled upon our town by chance and he was on a journey to find a lost friend. The following day of the carnival, the boy said his goodbyes and was gone almost as fast as he'd arrived..." The boy had stopped his jumping and stood staring at his mother, a small frown forming on his lips. The mother cleared her throat and continued.

"Today is the sixth year anniversary of the day our town was saved. Before the ordeal, today would have been just like any other old carnival. But now, it's a very special occasion because the young hero did not just save us here in town. He helped everyone while he was on his journey." The woman motioned with her hand at the varying people gathered in the eastern district. Zora's, gorons and deku scrubs walked and chatted alongside the townspeople, smiles plastered to their faces.

"Momma...I want to be a hero too!" The red eyed boy exclaimed, his pervious excitment returning. The boy posed with his hands on his hips, a grin taking over his tiny features. The woman chuckled softly. She stood up, took her sons hand and lead him to the town hall. The building was surrounded by travelers and the two red hair civilians had to squeeze their way to the front of the crowd.

"Papa, papa!" The boy exclaimed as the duo made their way to the front of the crowd. A man with indigo hair and blazing red eyes matching the ones of the young boy, turned to face his small family.

"There you two are. I was beggining to think you'd been swallowed up by this crowd." The older man laughed, picking up the boy and balancing him on his hip.

"Papa, I want to be a hero just like the masked boy who saved the town!" The child grinned, a spark of determination in his ruby orbs. The boys father laughed again.

"Well I suppose we'll have to get you into dojo lessons then." The boy's eyes twinkled. A smile made it's way onto the lips of both the boys parents.

* * *

**_I'm so excited for Majora's Mask 3D &amp; I've been counting down the days until it's finally released! One of my favourite Zelda games of all time. _**

**_I actually think this was inspired by my recent playing of Hyrule Warriors' &amp; yesterday's release of the Termina Mep in Adventure mode. So much fun! _**

**_Thanks for reading~! _**


End file.
